HOMBRE DE FAMILIA
by jobitachi
Summary: Jack frost deja atrás todo para se exitoso incluso el amor de Elsa no fue suficiente para ser incluido en sus ambiciones pero el destino o el universo le muestra la otra cara de la moneda el que hubiera pasado si hubiera elegido el amor que pasaría si la hubiera elegido a ella. jackelsa pronto incluiré mas personajes de Disney y DreamWorks.
1. Chapter 1

-**HOMBRE DE FAMILIA-**

Apenas podía creerlo porque desde niños habían estado juntos pasaron las etapas más adversas de la adolescencia, aún puede sentir el momento en el que la defendía de los abusivos por el color de su cabello, cuando caminaban juntos en la lluvia o corriendo deprisa por la tardanza por el verano.

Elsa estaba preocupada por lo que iría a pasar después de separarse

No contemplo que su novio Jack frost recibiera una carta con el listón azul de parte de su madre, sus padres estaban felices porque el iría a una universidad y no cualquiera sino a una muy prestigiada en Japón Elsa esperaba que estudiarían los dos en estados unidos tenía en su mente esa imagen de los dos caminando por el campus, pasando las estaciones juntos, quejarse de las molestas materias y casarse así como envejecer juntos.

La cartelera volvió a dar un giro y los nombres de los próximos vuelos aparecieron entre ellos el de las 12:15 con destino a Tokio se levantaron los dos abrazándose como nunca, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de Elsa lo beso como si fuera la última vez con un beso tierno lleno de amor y entrega que robaba la respiración hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

-no te preocupes todo saldrá bien trato de calmarla pero su intento fue en vano porque sus ojos celestes comenzaron acuarse nuevamente sin detenerse, sus labios temblaron queriendo decir palabras pero Jack solo sonrió no quería decir adiós.

-Jack no vayas por favor no lo hagas, suplico la platina, no es un buen plan

-espera un momento ,que dices es nuestro plan y es un buen plan, escucha tu iras a una excelente universidad serás la abogada más lista de nueva york ,serás muy exitosa lo sé, mientras yo…..

-si Jack lo sé pero siento que si cruzas esa puerta si te pierdes de mi vista todo desaparecerá, no Jack no quiero que suceda esto, no quiero perderte, por favor vámonos no sé cómo serán nuestras vidas no sé qué nos depara el futuro pero estaremos juntos y yo estaré para ti y tu para mí de eso si estoy segura. El joven la beso y la abrazo haciéndola sentir mucho mejor sostenía sus manos con las suyas.

-tienes razón estaremos juntos de eso no hay duda, por un instante parecía que iba a cambiar de opinión y se marcharían de ahí dispuestos a forjar su propio destino pero la verdad siempre nos sorprende a todos –pero Elsa mi vida dos años en Japón no cambiaran nada créelo nada, volveré aquí y formaremos parte de algo excepcional solo espérame quieres nada cambiara.

El altavoz anuncio la salida del avión por última vez y las manos que sostenía Jack se deslizaban lentamente dejando un corazón roto y esperanzas que se perdieron con un adiós.

Trece años después

En la planta alta del edificio el espacio más amplio era totalmente suyo se podía decir que vivía aun en la soltería pero sin perder es toque de disciplina y aseo había en la mesa un motor de Ferrari unas bicicletas y equipo tecnológico así como una pila de trofeos y placas, en la pared estaban colgados las distintas fotos de su vida su exitosa carrera como ingeniero e innovador muchos lo nombraban el visionario, entre ellas una foto de un equipo ganando las quinientas de Indianápolis, en otro la fórmula uno en Dubái, otra más cerrando un contrato multimillonario con uno de los industriales más importantes de nueva york.

Una mujer se colocaba ese vestido sexy ceñido a su figura el peliblanco la observo pícaro disfrutando cada movimiento sensual de la chica saboreando el último momento de su estancia

-estuviste maravillosa Cloe entonces ¿qué? ¿Mañana vendrás?

-estás loco mañana es noche buena por supuesto que no, iré a ver a mis padres en Seattle no puedo dejarlos que hagan solos la cena de navidad.

-ah conque sabias cocinar y no me lo decías

-no seas tonto yo no sé hacer ni un huevo revuelto solo pico las verduras y sirvo en la mesa bueno a ti que te importa después de todo tú tienes tus millones debes de ser la persona más feliz del mundo.

-como no tienes idea cariño, bueno, creo que nos vemos después yo te llamo, estas segura que no quieres café porque mi cafetera sabe hacer unos muy buenos.

-no Jack nos vemos, cerró la puerta dejando al peliblanco con un control remoto en la mano,

-bueno ella se lo pierde, tomo el control y comenzó a sonar el equipo de sonido que estaba a su izquierda immortals de fall out boys, resonaba en las bocinas haciendo que las ventanas temblaran y busco en su armario uno de los trajes finos tomo las camisas de seda un saco elegante un pantalón negro que le había entregado un sastre el día anterior, un par de zapatos relucientes un café expreso y dos sándwiches se miró por última vez en el espejo todo era perfecto, tomo su maletín y se dirigió al elevador adentro aguardaba un señor que siempre encontraba camino al trabajo

-hola Francis como va todo, vistes el partido de ayer

-sí, el Liverpool jamás será rival para el Chelsea solo espero que me ayudes Jack la próxima vez toca en tu casa invitare a unos amigos si no te importa.

-Francis en la primera ronda yo invito las cervezas, pero si gana el real Madrid espero que pagues tu apuesta.

-ha no he perdido en ninguna. El elevador se abrió dejando al joven en una habitación obscura otra vez tomo su control y las luces se encendieron sucesivamente dejando ver ese bólido de color rojo y negro de quinientos caballos de potencia asientos de cuero y un sonido agresivo en el motor su mustan GT 500 no podía parecer la gran cosa pero las modificaciones que le había hecho decían otra, lo esperaban en el aeropuerto reciente en sanfrancisco piso el acelerador a fondo probando después de su salida su nuevo sistema oxinitrogenado.

Llego a ese anden donde había encontrado a su equipo tratando de resolver algunos detalles los nuevos modelos de las turbinas de los aeroplanos tenían varios defectos y Jack era el encargado de resolverlos.

-miren madamas que desastre vio los planos por computadora el nuevo diseño tenia defectos en las aspas los rodamientos y el sistema de enfriamiento.

Muy bien señores hay trabajo que hacer y recuerden que todo es indispensable no dejen ningún pendiente las piezas deben de confrontar de no ser así me dicen y haremos nuevas piezas.

-disculpe señor Jack hoy es noche buena y me preguntaba si yo…..

-Howard por supuesto sé que es noche buena haremos esto si terminamos y todo sale bien después de esto nuestros cheques tendrán tantos ceros que será navidad todos los días, O no es así, sonrientes por las cantidades todos rieron –Howard crees que me gustaría estar aquí reparando estas chatarras.

-no, no claro que no, bueno talvez comenzó sonriente conociendo la adicción por la tecnología de Jack.

-tienes razón, pero equipo hablo enserio si hoy nos queda el primer motor tendrán el regalo más grande de todos en su árbol y yo seré santa Claus.

Una secretaria lo llamo con su dedo tratando de ser discreta

-oh Meg buenos días que te trae por aquí.

-señor otra vez el joven hamada quiere hablar con usted

Que de nuevo pero si estoy en algo importante dile que hoy no estoy de humor que vaya con su grupo de nerds a pedir fondos a otro lado hoy estoy ocupado.

-pero señor ganaron el concurso de ciencias de este año y la empresa tiene el compromiso…..

-sí, si mira que me dejen sus proyectos y luego hablamos

-este señor- trato de no ser molesta- ya lo hicieron la semana pasada y bueno

-mira hoy no los recibiré, sí ,que vengan otro día

-ah otra cosa señor, una amiga suya le dejo su número telefónico la joven secretaria le extendió un papelito de color rosa Jack se confundió por un momento hasta que reconoció el nombre en el escrito sacándolo de toda noción dejando un sabor amargo pero a la vez triste por aquel recuerdo

-señor ¿ocurre algo? la señorita lo saco de su trance recapacitando tomando de nuevo su papel de hombre exitoso

-no es que solo es una amiga del pasado

-quiere que la llame

-no yo lo hare más tarde, meg, por lo pronto gracias

-señorita meg tiene un segundo interrumpió Howard dándole una lista a meg con las compras de navidad, mientras Jack se sumía en ideas que no lograba comprender, ¿estaría ella esperándolo?, todo este tiempo no sabía que decir, y ¿si ella ya no está interesada? eran tantas las preguntas y no sabía que hacer pero había un remedio para sus dudas "trabajo".

Habían trabajado hasta casi las diez de la noche los ingenieros así como los técnicos salieron exhaustos el motor había pasado las pruebas exitosamente solo había un ligero sobrecalentamiento en uno de los inyectores de keroseno, lo había desarmado todo solo para darse cuenta de que la pieza era de mala calidad.

-oye Jack por que no tomas un descanso ven, ese era el jefe el dueño de la compañía que lo había contratado, en una mesa dejo un vaso con escoses servido que Jack tomo de una bocanada haciendo gestos por lo fuerte que estaba

–que no tienes nada que hacer hoy es noche buena, Jack vamos tomate el día

-no gracias señor norte tengo que terminar hasta el último detalle sino que será de mi reputación

-pierde su tiempo señor él es adicto al trabajo dijo meg mientras cerraba su oficina

-tienes un problema Jack y es que no tienes familia busca una buena chica y bueno ¿Qué? ¿Te tengo que explicar todo?

-no hace falta enserio así estoy bien se limpió las manos para servirse de nuevo otro vaso de alcohol

-eso no es cierto, hoy le hablo una amiga dijo meg divertida

-¿oh enserio? El señor barrigón dio una carcajada haciendo que el aludido se pusiera colorado

-si pero ya es muy tarde y eso sería molestarla

-eso no es verdad, me dijo que recibiría tu llamada a la hora que sea, señor si no aprovecha esta oportunidad jamás sabrá que paso.

-¿hubo algo Jack? Sonó divertido norte

-es solo una amiga de la universidad no hay nada de especial en eso

Las horas prosiguieron y se había dado cuenta de que todo había terminado ya era navidad miro por la ventana el trafico había disminuido y las luces navideñas adornaban de colores las tiendas y los parques casi nadie caminaba en las calles tomo sus pertenencias para dirigirse de nuevo a su lujoso departamento.

-buenas noches señor Jackson saludo el encargado de seguridad –quiere que mande por su automóvil

-buenas noches John, no, creo que caminare

-bien entonces mandare su automóvil feliz navidad por un momento Jack se detuvo a pensar si de verdad era feliz si de veras era una feliz navidad para él, solo contesto automáticamente gracias.

Mientras caminaba por la acera vio una tienda se acercó abriendo la puerta solo para comprar algo de ponche y unos aperitivos para antes de dormir tomo una botella de wiski y unos platillos para microondas bajos en calorías, otra vez sonó la campanilla de la tienda un señor bajito de cabellos despeinados hablo con el encargado pero este se negó a ayudarlo se notó tan insistente que el dueño lo echo el señor se había quedado varado con su camioneta y pedía unos cables para corriente Jack sin más remedio y al ver la escena se ofreció a ayudarlo abrió el capo hizo unos cortos y la camioneta encendió.

-gracias señor si no me hubiera ayudado seguro que no hubiera llegado con mi familia

-si de nada se despidió secamente pero el señor quiso devolver el favor le ofreció a Jack un aventón que no rechazo ya que el frio estaba intenso y se había dado cuenta que le quedaban muchos kilómetros por recorrer el trayecto no fue de lo más cómodo la camioneta apestaba ambientador de pino y había sonidos muy extraños así como polvo que ensuciaba su fino traje

-entonces tu familia también te espera

-no tengo familia dijo con desgana el platinado

-oh entonces tu novia te espera

-no tengo tampoco

-entonces quienes, oh ya se armaste una gran fiesta en tu departamento.

-eso ni lo menciones

-no entiendo ¿estás solo en navidad?

-tu qué crees

-que nadie debe de estar solo, ¿eres feliz?

-eso depende

-sé que no me incumbe pero ¿tienes a alguien que puedas llamar?

-al fin de cuentas a donde va todo esto, que es lo que quieres de mí, acabo de encender tu camioneta ¿no es suficiente? , llegaron al edificio donde Jack se hospedaba abrió la puerta y la azoto estaba enfadado consigo mismo por algo que ni siquiera el sabia

En obscuridad la soledad lo esperaba en su apartamento dejo sus cosas en un sofá solo para caerse rendido en la cama dejándose llevar por el inmenso peso del cansancio.

Entre sueños un olor suave a perfume lo había envuelto lo reconocía indudablemente era de mujer el reloj había sonado, un puñetazo fue suficiente para silenciarlo pero había algo que estaba fuera de lugar un brazo atravesaba su pecho, levanto las sabanas, una mujer platinada descansaba a su lado y unos niños comenzaron a llegar diciendo "buenos días papi" la cara se le puso de mil colores, parpadeo confundido, torpemente se puso lo primero que encontró en el suelo, esos demonios estaban brincando en su cama.

-buenos días cariño, primero lo saludo sonriéndole mirándolo como si lo conociera, -buenos días mis amores se refería a los niños –Jack necesito un café negro ¡ya! El asintió nervioso sin saber que rayos pasaba y así daba comienzo a algo inexplicable talvez un castigo enviado por el universo o solo tal vez…..

**Hola este fic para todos ustedes espero que lo disfruten está inspirado en la película hombre de familia gracias a todos lo que me leen y espero sus reviews no se preocupen será cortito solo hasta navidad gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2 un dia de locos

_ UN DIA DE LOCOS_

Me puse lo primero que encontré la niña me había dicho "papa" estaba algo asustado tanto que casi me orino en los pantalones, un momento me acabo de dar cuenta de que esta no es mi casa esa fotografía de mi con esa extraña mujer que rayos sucede, necesito un buen trago para poder asimilar todo, no puedo entender lo que me está ocurriendo tropecé contra una silla caí al duro piso creo que me fracture la cadera trate de reponerme hasta que "maldita sea" me enterré algo en el pie desde cuando tengo juguetes en el piso los pateo y abro la puerta para salir de esta casa de locos, pero al parecer no acaba mi agonía.

-hola Jack me beso la mejilla esa señora de cabello negro –feliz navidad espero que no te moleste que no vinimos ayer pero el trafico estaba algo terrible.

-Jack hijo que gusto verte me abrazo el señor levantándome –tengo hambre que hay para desayunar, donde está el televisor

-querido déjalo ya, no vez que tiene prisa

-"abuelo, abuela" gritaron alegres las niñas corriendo a recibir abrazos y unos obsequios que traían consigo los aludidos

-me disculpan un segundo, estaba atónito esas personas estaban locas mientras me colaba para salir de ese manicomio Esa mujer de cabellos platinados me sostuvo del brazo sonreía y me beso casi me desmayo no la conocía

-ya hiciste el café porque muero por una taza ahora mismo

-no porque se acabó, si ya no hay, voy por un poco donde está mi Mustang

-¿tienes un Mustang? Dijo extrañada

-desde cuando a las vagonetas les dicen Mustang comenzó divertido el señor, toma te presto mi corolla pero no la rayes

Arrepentido estaba de llevar esa chatarra para empezar no quería dar marcha y era transmisión manual no me jodas me fui al edificio donde vivía tome el ascensor y al llegar a mi departamento no había nada todo había desaparecido todas mis pertenencias no estaban ahí pensé lo peor me habían asaltado. Manejé otras dos horas tratando de tranquilizarme era ya navidad debía de estar en el trabajo hace media hora el hangar estaba algo descuidado de cómo lo recuerdo tiene oxido y la aerolínea tenía otro nombre entre y de nuevo otra vez no había nada ni nadie, que diablos estaba sucediendo.

-señor lo puedo ayudar se acercó un guardia

-que está pasando aquí debería haber un montón de gente los ingenieros de la aerolínea norte no están a donde se fueron

-está hablando de la aerolínea norte de Noé norte

-si esa

-quebró el año pasado y esto fue vendido a la actual, se encuentra bien señor quiere que llame a un médico. Después de todas esas impresiones creo que si necesitaba uno estaba impactado mi vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana y sin darme cuenta.

-todo está bien aquí -llego otro oficial

-si Sandy pero este señor vino y dice que trabajo para norte no se ve nada bien me di vuelta solo para encontrarme con el mismo señor de la otra noche

-yo me encargo John, me subí a la patrulla estaba en shock no sabía que rayos estaba pasando

-Jack esto es raro

-ni me lo digas, un momento sabes mi nombre

-todos se llama Jack, pero volviendo al tema, mira no te hagas tú lo pediste

-yo no pedí nada

-eso no es verdad pediste ser feliz que se siente

-horripilante esta no es mi vida

-enserio tú lo pediste amigo no lo recuerdas, porque tal vez lo olvidaste pero cuando fue la última vez que te sentiste así dímelo

-de que me estás hablando

-Jack se te dio una oportunidad única, mira yo trabajo para una agencia especial y no cualquier agencia sino una agencia de milagros

-es enserio una agencia de milagros estás loco

-míralo por este lado el milagro solo dura dos semanas

-no lo quiero regrésame a mi vida no quiero estar aquí

-toma- me entrego una bolsa que contenía dentro un muérdago –que es esto

-tu aviso cuando el plazo termine vendré por ti y nada de esto habrá pasado

-espera un momento fui timado y necesito un reembolso ahora el enanito podía verse debilucho pero de una patada me saco del automóvil dejándome donde estaba estacionada mi chatarra adolorido por el golpe me dispuse a conducir no tenía donde ir así que de que otra me quedaba regrese a esa casa de doble planta suspire antes de entrar gire la perilla el dulce olor a chocolate inundaba mi nariz las dos pequeñas dormían acurrucadas en los brazos de sus abuelos ellos se sorprendieron de verme.

-¿Jack?, no gracias ya está en casa respondió el teléfono para después abrazarlo y darle una bofetada-donde estabas sabes lo preocupada que estaba sabes a cuanta gente tuve que llamar dios santo casi me matas de un infarto.

-podrías dejar de gritarme solo un minuto pidió cerrando los ojos haciendo un ademan en sus manos

-y bien dónde estabas Jennifer y Shirley no dejaban de llorar me preguntaron que donde estarías dime Jack que fue tan importante que dejaste a tu familia sola en navidad.

-Elsa yo…. Lo siento no debí de hacer eso pero es que todo fue tan rápido que no lo sé estoy confundido. Estaba enfadada conmigo no me dirigía la mirada y me hacía sentir profundamente culpable, suspiro se calmó un poco y se volteo a mirarme a los ojos

-estaba asustada Jack comenzó a sollozar –pensé que te había pasado algo, me imagine muchas cosas, te amo Jack me abrazo y yo solo me entregue al momento estaba temblando quería tranquilizarla era cálida la bese sin darme cuenta le dije te amo Elsa y eso la tranquilizo.

-bien no vuelvas a hacerlo o te daré una paliza

-si entiendo

-papa mama podrían cuidar a las niñas Jack y yo tenemos que salir

Salir" ¿a dónde? Solo tenía una opción y era seguirle la corriente me puse el traje que tenía en el guardarropa se podía decir que me veía algo decente porque era el único que había

-Jack no iremos a un funeral cámbiate de ropa dijo ligeramente malhumorada miro su reloj y Elsa me quito el saco la corbata me entrego el abrigo y nos fuimos a la casa de al lado toco el timbre y una chica de cabello corto abrió la puerta

-hola rapunzel disculpa que lleguemos tarde a Jack se le ocurrió perderse

-no hay problema a veces yo quisiera que Eugene se perdiera y jamás volviera, rieron entre ellas pasamos y había un montón de gente extraña pero parecía que me conocían más bien que yo a ellos me acerque a la barra y bebí un trago con tanta rapidez que casi me desmayo de la tranquilidad que me hacía tomarlo.

-¿Jack amigo como estas? Sentí un golpe por la espalda que casi escupo el trago que había bebido –hola te conozco?

-si claro Jack, miro hacia ambos lados verificando que nadie mirara o escuchara – te acuerdas que ayer hicuup se rompió una pierna, bueno se la van a amputar y bueno los chicos lo veremos mañana

-si

\- pobre si no hubiera sido por ese torpe caballo que le hizo entrenar Mérida esto no hubiera pasado contesto un señor de un garfio

-el perro hablando de pulgas dijo otro que traía un gorro de cornamenta

-y tú que dices Jack vamos Mérida necesita apoyo nuestras esposas también irán

-bueno yo….se tomó un tiempo para responder pero en su mente (si qué diablos esto no puede empeorar) –claro Elsa ira encantada

La noche se fue tranquila con platicas sin sentido como chistes ,el reloj nuevo de uno de mis "amigos" por qué no los conocía ,hablamos sobre la nueva temporada de futbol americano algo de política, un poco de nuestro vecindario ya que el servicio de basura era pésimo en ese lugar y por último de los niños las hermosas creaturas que te sacan de quicio aburría todo ese tema pero de alguna forma me tenía que servir siempre trataba de absorber toda la información ,por que en algún momento al volver a casa tendría que hacer de frente a esa locura pero dentro de todo ignorando las risas y el sonido de las copas chocando pude ver a esa chica hermosa que estaba riendo del otro lado de la habitación sé que esto suena un poco ilógico pero los años la habían hecho más bella verla sonreír era un privilegio la observe y ella me miro divertida me había guiñado y yo trate de acercarme pero luego rapunzel traía consigo un plato de salchichas una de las comidas más asquerosas

-sé que te gustan así que guarde un poco de estas haber abre la boca

-no paso se notó más insistente

-vamos te encantan Jack siempre te las comes cuando nadie te ve, vamos anda, casi me vomito al comer la primera

-mmmmmmmguch mmmdeliciosas pero las descargue en la primera planta que vi Elsa había reído con gracia sin darme cuenta había hecho algo que a ella le gusto

Cuando nos despedimos de esa fiesta de adultos Elsa y yo dimos un paseo por los suburbios todo estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y ella se recargo sobre mi tomo mi mano estaba tranquila como si un enorme peso se le quitara de encima

-Jack te perdiste de todo hoy sabes, las niñas abrieron sus obsequios y debiste de ver sus caras cuando abrieron el tuyo Shirley casi llora de la emoción cuando recibió su muñeca y Jennifer quería abrazarte por que le compraste esa bicicleta que vio en aquel aparador esas cosas no se deben dejar ir Jack, no dejaban de preguntarme donde esta papa yo solo decía que regresarías pronto si saber si pensabas regresar.

-perdón no quise preocuparte

El paseo no duro más de quince minutos y nos dirigimos a casa todos se habían ido a dormir los dos nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación el día había terminado y solo me recosté para entregarme al inmenso cansancio apagamos las luces y la silueta de sus labios tocaron los míos

-buenas noches amor y ambos dormimos abrazados transmitiéndonos un calor que nunca había experimentado pero que me parecía increíble y a la vez me daba paz

**_Gracias a todos los que me leen la verdad he estado muy ocupado no he podido actualizar la verdad estoy algo deprimido y me gustaría que me dieran algunos reviews y quienes para levantarme el animo más que ustedes mis generosos lectores gracias_**


	3. Chapter 3 leccion de amor

_**_LECCION DE AMOR_**___

Las dos estaba en total sigilo susurrándose una a la otra conteniendo cualquier ruido que llegase a despertarlo miraron cada facción del hombre que estaba profundamente dormido, Shirley era la niña de cabello pelirrojo largo y ojos avellana levanto con su lápiz el labio superior

-iuck puso una cara de asco al ver que la saliva salía de la boca de Jack

-sin duda dijo Jennifer la niña mayor de ojos grises y cabello platinado –él es un mutante susurro

-estas segura porque se parece a papa

-entonces solo hay una forma de averiguarlo

Sonrieron subiendo lentamente a la cama se agazaparon como gatos ambas asintieron y se le fueron encima todo eso era un revolvedero de sabanas las plumas de las almohadas comenzaron a volar las niñas rieron estaban atacándolo con risas y cosquillas Elsa se había levantado a contra atacar las abrazo dándoles besos y abrazos sin embargo yo estaba molesto por la forma en que me habían despertado

-¿sucede algo papi? estas tan blanco

-¿estás enfermo? Sin duda esas eran las caritas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida cuando me di cuenta se detuvieron para ver mi estado ciertamente estaba asustado se me había ido el aire pero mirándolas bien Shirley me dejo sin habla era el vivo retrato de mi difunta hermana sophie y Jennifer tenía mucho parecido a Elsa estaba confundido la abrace sin pensarlo a las dos tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo sentía que mi corazón crecía con amarlas, como en un segundo le encuentras sentido a lo más precioso de tu vida no lo sé pero algo me decía que pertenecía aquí que mi lugar estaba marcado me levante y prepare el desayuno no sé por qué lo hice tampoco sabía que podía cocinar a Shirley le encantaban los sándwiches y a Jenny los panqueques con miel los huevos y el tocino crujiente me salieron de maravilla o eso es lo que me dijo "mi esposa"

Mi esposa Elsa era el ser más hermoso de la tierra reía con mis hijas y eso me daba más alegría una muy grande casi no me gusta expresar lo que siento pero estos instantes en los que comparto con "mi familia" no quiero que se acaben, al fin podía saber lo que era la felicidad.

-oye le pregunte a Elsa todavía no podía creer que ella era mi esposa -que te parece si vamos a patinar en el hielo, si saben patinar no? Las pequeñas asintieron con rapidez

-estás loco hace tiempo que no patino,

-bueno si bien lo recuerdo en la secundaria eras la mejor patinadora de hielo y la más sexy

Elsa se sonrojo y rendida en mi argumento solo dijo –está bien pero ya estoy algo oxidada así que ténganme paciencia solo había un lugar para patinar todos en esa calle lo sabían dentro del pequeño bosque un lago congelado servía de pista de patinaje había mucha gente ahí Jenny y Shirley lo hacían de maravilla pero Elsa tenía sus dificultades apenas y se pudo sostener de pie tambaleante la atrape antes de que cayera ella se sonrojo mirándome a los ojos la quería besar pero el momento fue interrumpido por Jenny –oigan no lo hagan en público esto es vergonzoso

-si tienen que esperar a estar en casa ok Shirley me tomo de la mano y me guio al centro del estanque

-oye ah Shirley no crees que está un poco más alejado además porque me alejaste de tu madre yo….

-papa es mío y no lo compartiré con nadie se tomó de mi mano y yo solo suspire una vez había leído en un libro que hay hijos que se encariñan mucho con alguno de los padres de alguna forma estaba en esa situación –papi siempre estarás a mi lado ¿cierto?

Estaba confundido y ella estaba ahí patinando a mí alrededor pero ante esa pregunta mi corazón le quería decir algo- Shirley siempre estaré para cuidarte, pero tu algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera con el mismo amor que yo y tú también lo amaras como yo amo a tu madre por eso no debes de sentir celos mi pequeña.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh escuche un grito rápidamente tome a Shirley y me dirigí a dónde provenía Jenny había resbalado y estaba parada sobre el hielo delgado todos habían acudido a ver Elsa estaba en la línea de peligro –no te muevas cariño papa vendrá pronto

-papi ayúdame suplicaba cuando llegue quería salvarla pero la gente decía que el equipo de rescate llegaría pronto, mi hija dio un paso y el hielo comenzaba abrirse bajo sus pies

-yo la salvare, estaba decidido a salvarla pero esta vez lo haría bien comencé a caminar suave hasta llegar a pocos metros de distancia de Jenny

-papi tengo miedo podía ver la cara de terror de mi pequeña

-no mires abajo solo mírame a mi ok, rápidamente pensé, le sonreí para que no tuviera miedo -espera esto es como jugar a brincar recuerdas no tengas miedo será divertido, aun lado de ella había cerca una rama

-no lo creo papa

-mira "uno" puse mi pie en el cristal sabía bien que no lo lograría pero no dejaría ahí a mi hija, "dos" otra vez se fracturo el hielo y recogí la rama estaba a solo un metro de distancia de Jenny -ahora tu "uno"

-ah se había asombrado de que el hielo se rompía mas

-"dos" la arroje a los brazos de Elsa por fin estaba a salvo y el hielo comenzó a crujir sentí el hundimiento pero algo me detuvo de sumergirme debajo de mi estaba una gran roca mi esposa casi se desmaya de la impresión así que se desmayó de alivio al saber que no moriría congelado tan pronto llegaron los rescatistas me sacaron de ahí.

-papi lo siento se excusó Jenny no quería que tu…..

-ssssshhh ya paso mi niña ya no hay por qué temer

-también a mi casi me matas de un infarto mi esposa me había dado una taza de café y juntos todos nos dimos un abrazo familiar es una sensación que no puedo describir pero estaba feliz solo puedo decir eso, de regreso a casa Elsa había recibido una llamada urgente su papa había sufrido un infarto en su trabajo llegamos a la recepción y ahí estaba su madre en urgencias esperando un largo rato hasta que uno de los doctores se presento

-el estará bien solo fue un ataque en pequeña escala, pero se recuperara, solo tiene que cambiar varios aspectos de su dieta nada en especial.

Tratándose de George le encantaba la comida grasosa

-si gracias doctor en verdad estoy muy agradecida, al fin mi esposa y mi suegra pudieron respirar tranquilas así que fui por una bebida caliente a la cafetería.

-Jack oye Jack soy yo hicuup, en una de las mesas estaba ese tipo sentado decidí caminar un poco pero era lógico que se refería a mi

-esa es buena Jack fingir que no me conoces porque estás aquí, oh no te molesta verdad tomo uno de los cafés que había ordenado

-disculpa somos amigos? Pregunte sin más

-umh delicioso, por supuesto que si tu esposa y la mía se conocieron en acción de gracias recuerdas y nos arrastraron a ti y a mí a ir de compras con ellas

Me percate que vestia una bata para pacientes y que estaba en silla de ruedas entonces recordé lo de aquella noche

-te accidentaste!, hicuup me miro como si eso no fuera cosa importante

-ah si esto, me había enseñado lo que había quedado de su pierna solo un muñón debajo de la rodilla estaba sorprendido por la tranquilidad con la que se tomaba las cosas –solo fue un accidente, Jack ayúdame por favor necesito encontrar a Merida ella se siente culpable y la gente le ha dicho un montón de cosas sin sentido, pero yo no la culpo Jack quiero que lo sepa

-pero aquí y en esa situación deberías estar en cama acaso te escapaste

-necesito verla Jack, apoco no harías tú lo mismo por Elsa él me había tomado desprevenido no sabía que decir –Jack si tú no me ayudas yo lo hare

-espera te ayudare tome la silla dirigiéndonos a la búsqueda de una mujer que no conocía atravesamos cada pasillo del hospital de arriba abajo era inútil pero hicuup estaba decidido sin importar su estado, sin importar lo que dijeran, el solo la necesitaba, subimos y bajamos en el ascensor los jardines estaban vacíos y el sol comenzaba a ponerse el tejado era el último lugar que nos faltaba abrimos la puerta y el viento comenzó a soplar estaba una pelirroja ondulada sostenida de la maya sus ojos habían llorado mucho se limpió con la manga el ultimo rastro de lágrimas miro a hicuup y un pesar enorme se le sobrevino.

-Merida cariño te he estado buscando por….

-alto ahí no digas más por favor me sentiré más miserable si me hablas

-¿miserable? Merida no tiene por qué ser así tu eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo como podrías pensar eso.

La ojizul pelirroja se abrazó así misma dándole la espalda a hicuup –como no podría sentirme así mírate como estas, no he sido una buena esposa para ti, es mejor que te alejes

-Merida cariño se levantó de la silla lo sostuve para que no cayera pero él se negó con un ademan dio pequeños saltos para llegar a su esposa se apoyó sobre un tubo –tu eres lo que me mueve lo que me trajo hasta aquí por mucho tiempo el que se sentía miserable era yo, cuando comenzaba un proyecto todo se venía abajo no importaba que hiciera todo me salía mal pero entonces en aquel húmedo callejón con la fría lluvia cayendo en mi cabeza tú te apareciste como un rayo de esperanza entonces decidí dejarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo recuerdas aquella plantación de manzanas tu cultivaste junto a mi aquellos arboles cuando llego la primera nevada yo me había dado por vencido pero dijiste : hicuup no te quedes ahí parado, cubrimos cada árbol con paja, ese año las manzanas estaban tan grandes que en la primera cosecha casi lloro de la felicidad y en ese mismo manzanal te pedí matrimonio ¿qué? ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-si lo recuerdo pero entiende no quiero que te lastimes por mí no quiero verte así

El manco dio unos saltitos más para estar cerca de ella pero el piso congelado hizo que se callera

-¡hicuup! se alarmo Merida, solo fue un instante cuando lo sostuvo en su regazo los ojos del otro se reflejaban unos azules aún estaban húmedos y los verdes preguntaban el ¿por qué?

-Merida te amo por que no quieres entenderlo quiero estar a tu lado no me importa nada mas

-enserio su voz sonaba temblorosa, aun si no te he dado un hijo

-bueno, de algo estoy seguro no nos rendiremos

Ese momento me había dado una lección que en los libros jamás se menciona el amor lo puede todo aun sin lujos, sin dinero solo con el humilde amor que rompe barreras y crea esperanzas.

Al conducir a casa todo el trayecto no había dicho ni una palabra pensando en el que si la hubiera elegido si el día en que yo me fui a Tokio hubiera regresado por Elsa.

-¿en qué piensas? me había sonreído mi esposa, llegamos a casa cuando le abrí la puerta – Jack ¿todo está bien?

-Elsa te amo le dije sin más, ella me tomo del rostro con su mano, dejo sus cosas caer

-lo sé y yo te amo también no sé qué nos deparara el destino pero te seguiré amando hasta que las estrellas dejen de existir

-yo te seguiré amando cuando el universo se acabe, te amo le volví a repetir la bese con pasión esa con la que hace que el corazón estalle y los sentidos exploten y la cordura desaparezca cuando ya nada tiene sentido solo amar sin razón.

**hola a todos aquí esta el siguiente capitulo la verdad es que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo, como escritores tenemos el gusto de escribir pero nos deprimimos cuando nadie nos pone ni un humilde review algo como me gusta mucho tu fic es suficiente para animarnos gracias por su apoyo a todos aquellos quienes recibí sus reviews pero aun faltan mas espero su opinión después de todo este es un regalo de navidad para ustedes mis generosos lectores**


	4. Chapter 4 mis angelitos

**_""""""""""""""""""Mis angelitos"""""""""""""""""_**

No importaba por donde la mirara ella sin duda se veía sexy trato de no parecer un tonto ante ella tendría que esforzarse por ser un caballero pero ambos sabemos que Jack para nada era un caballero. Ese camisón rosa de encaje, ceñido a la figura de Elsa despertó libidosidades en el, que van más allá de lo razonablemente sucio ¿eso existe? Se imaginaba tantas fantasías con ella que su cara termino estática casi en pleno shock.

-¿sucede algo amor?, pregunto ella viendo que su esposo sudaba en el lecho restregándose la frente con su brazo cada cinco minutos

-¡no nada!, nada era como decirle a un perro que no le hiciera caso a una salchicha y no es que se pareciera al alimento en general, no para nada, sino que la exquisitez era el punto fuerte de Elsa, su blanca piel, su sensual figura sus labios carnosos Jack estaba ansioso a punto de lanzársele encima en cualquier momento, trago saliva y controlo su respiración tratando de mantener la compostura.

-ayer me compre este camisón, ¿te gusta? lo hice con un propósito especial

-enserio tartamudeo ¿Cuál es ese propósito?

-las chicas están dormidas ¿entiendes? Las cejas de Elsa se arquearon y tan sensual comenzó a besarle el cuello –te amo Jack el peliblanco no lo soporto más se le abalanzo tomándole con fuerza de la cintura hundiéndose en su boca, Elsa gemía con cada caricia y beso que le propinaba Jack, la volvía loca hasta que ambos se miraron el albino por un momento se detuvo los ojos celestes de Elsa eran los más hermosos que había visto.

-se me había olvidado lo hermosa que eres, la señora frost esbozo una sonrisa de felicidad, se lo decía con una sinceridad propia de él.

-la última vez que me dijiste hermosa salí embarazada, espero que no tengas planeado tener más hijos.

-enserio, eres hermosa, no me imagino mi vida con nadie más, otra vez la cautivo

La señora frost Poso sus dedos en sus labios para que no dijera más -solo di "te amo" eso es suficiente para mi Jack.

Y se besaron aumentando la pasión de ambos ella con el cabello revuelto se dejaba dominar por la virilidad, la locura y el placer dejándose explorar en cada parte de su ser.

Jack estaba consumiendo su presa aventurando sus manos a lo íntimo flexionando su ser contra ella perdiéndose entre quejidos y gritos de perdición –te amo Elsa, solo a ti, las sabanas formaban un remolino infinito que los rodeaba y se agitaba

-Jack te amo también ah, sintió la espalda ancha y varonil las uñas se encajaban en el cómo dagas incluso lo abrazo con sus piernas para no separarse de su esposo, los orgasmos iban y venían como olas que golpeaban contra ella dejándola temblorosa y extasiada

Cuando habían terminado estaban sudorosos exhaustos de darse amor sonrieron al unísono acercando sus respiraciones agitadas.

-¿crees que despertamos a las niñas? con una sonrisa divertida el frost se rio junto a su esposa que al mismo tiempo se ponía roja de la vergüenza

-no como crees solo fue un ratito, además ellas tienen el sueño tan pesado como tú, después de todo son tus hijas

-¿sabes qué? lo he pensado ¿y si tenemos otro bebe?

-pensé que era lo que estabas tratando de hacer, pero de ninguna manera Jackie cariño si llego a estar embarazada de nuevo tú te encargas del crio por que tus hijas ya de por si dan lata.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mis hijas son todo lo que más quiero en este mundo

Jenny es de esas niñas aventureras y rebeldes siempre salía a jugar al futbol con los niños de la calle para cuando llegaba a casa era todo un privilegio verla sucia y con algunos raspones una vez nos había contado que se había topado a golpes con un niño que se burlaba de su hermana, claro Elsa le llamaba la atención repetidas veces porque pagábamos a un maestra que le enseñara modales claro que a mí me costaba calmar a Elsa y hacerle jurar a mi niña de once años que no volviera hacerlo pero claro está que los niños no entienden siempre cruzaba los dedos por la espalda asintiendo con una sonrisa y por debajo le preguntaba el resultado del partido.

-ganamos papi, diez a tres

Shirley ah (suspiro) ay mi pequeñita de diez años bueno los niños son niños después de todo y se te ocurren las cosas más alocadas de todas, ni me acuerden cuando subió el árbol más alto del vecindario mientras los niños subían a las ramas cercanas o se aventuraban a medio árbol, Shirley degustaba de la copa del árbol donde podía ver todo el vecindario Elsa casi me come era como ver los colmillos completos de un tiranosaurio rex, gritándome para que la bajara, cosa que mi hija hizo con tal ligereza, cuando se lo pedí, pero eso no era lo más loco que hizo, una vez entro por una pelota en casa del vecino Malcolm twiddy que por cierto tiene catorce rottwailer en su jardín no me creerán si les digo que los hizo a todos sus amigos, siempre cuando pasa por la casa de malcom les da una palmadita.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana automáticamente nos levantamos como robots como si cada uno tuviera las tareas definidas incluso las niñas ellas me sorprendían se levantaban con una facilidad increíble cuando yo todavía no despegaba los ojos, Jenny colocaba la basura en un cesto en la cochera, Shirley recogía los platos de la noche anterior y mi esposa abría el refrigerador saco un par de huevos y un cartón de leche para comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

Me lave la cara para espantar el sueño y comprobar que la barba me había crecido luego escuche un golpe insistente en la puerta –papi ya es mi turno de ir al baño ¡apresúrate! decía Jenny mientras daba saltitos para aguantarse las ganas

-oh "por supuesto entra" la niña sin más entro azotando la puerta mientras yo recorría el pasillo siempre me encontraba con la fotografía de Elsa y yo casados no me cansaba de hacerlo, reír de la cruel ironía en la que me había metido, baje por las escaleras ahí me encontré con los sucesos que pasaron cuando acepte ir con Elsa, mi esposa con el embarazo avanzado, en otra yo me veía en la foto pasmado y Elsa abrazándome haciendo un dos con sus dedos, feliz , la llegada de Jenny, una foto de Shirley y Jenny con nosotros dos en el jardín de niños , otra más en la primaria.

-"qué haces Jack" me dio una sonrisa para luego rodear mi torso se acomodó en mi pecho y ambos vimos las fotos juntos,- te acuerdas de esta, fue cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, recuerdo que casi te desmallas, papa prometió que te mataría y mi hermana también

-creo que hice un buen trabajo le guiñe ella sonrió y comenzamos a abrazarnos más fuerte la bese y no tenía pensado que el mundo a nuestro alrededor seguía su curso

-yo también quiero darte un besito rogo Shirley ambos reímos por la ternurita, de cara que puso pero después Jenny bajo y nos pusimos a desayunar

Luego la curiosidad me había invadido –Elsa en que trabajas? Me miro extrañada sosteniendo la cuchara en su boca

-apoco no sabes que trabajo en el hospital soy la trabajadora social

-oh enserio tu siempre quisiste ser abogada

-con dos hijas eso sería una locura además me gusta ayudar a la gente

-papi es mejor que te apresures señalo Jenny el reloj

-ah sí es cierto nos dijiste que te recordáramos que hoy tienes clases especiales

-me creerán si les digo que no me acuerdo mis niñas

-si claro a ti todo se te olvida papi, respondió irónica Shirley la verdad era que no sabía nada de la vida con Elsa

Gracias al cielo, que tengo unas chicas muy atentas me habían contado que trabajaba en la academia de artes y ciencias a la misma donde ellas también asistían, me guiaron todo el camino hasta su escuela llegamos a donde se suponía era mi oficina

-bien papi aquí te dejamos, Shirley y yo tenemos que ir a clases te veremos después. Así ambas pequeñitas se perdieron en el pasillo en el cristal de la puerta estaba en letras grabadas

**_Jackson overland frost_**

**_Catedrático de ciencias_**

Tome la perilla y en mi escritorio estaba la pila de carpetas junto a otros archivos pendientes en una caja, suspire y comencé a trabajar recordé cuando estaba a cargo del papeleo en Tokio para pagar mi apartamento y mis gastos de algún modo lo hacía parecer sencillo pero créanme que eso me hacía una enorme jaqueca resolver problemas de costos y recortes para otras áreas hasta que me tome el tiempo para revisar algo de mis pequeñas.

Mientras tanto en las clases, Jenny pasaba un papel por debajo de la mesa a su amigo Max Steiner el amigo inseparable de Jenny desde el prescolar; tenía el cabello rubio ojos azules y piel tan pálida que todo el tiempo parecía estar enfermo se había mudado de Alemania y por suerte sus caminos se habían topado en una riña y desde hacía varios años se disputaban los partidos más reñidos del vecindario.

Estás loca le balbuceo

-sucede algo señor Steiner, menciono la maestra de química que se acercó, azotando su libro en el escritorio

-no nada señorita refiriéndose a la profesora que sospechaba

-entonces pasa al pizarrón y haz el problema, se le daban bien las matemáticas pero era totalmente burro para la química sin darse cuenta confundía a cada rato el cloro con el cobre, toda la clase se rio pero él sonreía mas no porque lo había hecho mal sino porque hasta el mismo sabía que no lo hacía bien.

En el receso los niños de sexto retaban a los de quinto grado a un partido de futbol, un desafío que Jenny junto a Max tomarían sin dudar la peli blanca tomo un sorbo de jugo y le dio una sola mordida al sándwich para devolverlo a su lonchera "aceptamos"

El pequeño equipo estaba conformado por los chicos del vecindario de Jenny

Estaba John un niño gordo que no dejaba de comer en todo momento pero muy veloz

Raúl un flacucho que temblaba como chihuahua tenia los reflejos de un gato para alcanzar los balones.

Karin una niña muy ruda para tomar el balón y meterlo en la portería con todo y portero

Y sasha un chico que le escurría la nariz

-nos van a hacer polvo, dijo sonriendo Max al ver la cara de Jenny con una sonrisa

-eso ya lo veremos y el balón tomo su sitio en el centro de la cancha donde Jenny frost y ron un chico de sexto se disputarían a muerte deportiva.

Mientras del otro lado en el aula de Shirley trataba de hacer sonar los acordes del piano para que su "minueto" sonara lo más parecido a lo que la maestra de música rapunzel Flitzelbert les había enseñado ella siempre había deseado ser como las pianistas no era la más brillante de su clase pero siempre después de salir teníamos que meterle sus deditos en agua caliente creaba mucha tensión y la maestra siempre lo señalaba debido a eso le pedimos muchas veces que tocara otro instrumento algo más sencillo pero siempre iba acompañada de una negativa ella deseaba ser una pianista como su ídolo yuko ishihara.

La había visto en uno de los conciertos en línea verla en ese elegante vestido tocando fantasie de Chopin le hacía volar entre las nubes.

-bien Shirley es todo por hoy, mañana seguiremos con las escalas de sostenidos y bemoles la niña asintió sabía que a lo que se refería su profesora no avanzaba en casi nada se limpió las lagrimitas que empañaban un poco sus ojitos avellanas y le dirigió una sonrisa a su profesora pidiéndole que la dejara más tiempo a solas con el instrumento estando sola cerro los ojos desconectándose del mundo sintió sus manos livianas y comenzó a tocar hasta que toco una nota que no iba acorde con lo que tenía en las partituras habían pasado solo dos años y no poder seguir el ritmo era una tortura para ella.

-desde cuando esta así pregunto Jack a rapunzel viendo por la ventana la cabizbaja de su hija

-dos años, no es que sea una mala alumna pero se le hace muy difícil seguir el paso de los demás niños ya le he enseñado todo lo básico pero no ha habido resultados.

-tiene amigos

-no ninguno todo este tiempo se la ha pasado encerrada con el piano sin duda es tenaz pero no se lo toma con calma si esto sigue así tendrá que repetir el año.

Al volver a casa note que de nuevo estaba solita meciéndose en el columpio del patio quería hacer algo para hacerla sentir bien pero de qué forma Elsa había llegado del trabajo temprano; hay cosas que un padre puede hacer por sus hijos pero en estos casos necesitaba ayuda .

-oye Shirley quieres jugar a la pelota le sugirió mi esposa tratando de levantarle el ánimo Siquiera un poco

-no gracias mama quiero estar aquí

-hija te encuentras bien sabes que papa está muy preocupado por ti quieres decirme algo

Mientras esperaba en la ventana alguien llamo a la puerta

Era el hijo del señor twiddy traía consigo una invitación para una venta de garaje su padre, tenía muchas cosas guardadas y ya no quería seguir teniéndolas esto me dio una idea tal vez algo estrafalario llamaría la atención de mi hija y resulto porque en el patio había un fino piano de media cola algo viejo pero servía.

-ah es de mi padre ya no lo toca pero si están interesados ajustamos el precio, antes de tomar una decisión Elsa me miro levantando una ceja era un objeto muy caro pero por otro lado los dos sabíamos que Shirley tal vez nunca aprendería a tocarlo.

Mientras discutíamos pacíficamente los pros y los contras Shirley comenzó a sonar cada una de las teclas suavemente sin orden, sin estilo tratando de contener su tristeza, cuando de pronto vio esa cara curtida por los años su cabeza estaba teñida de blanco con unas gruesas gafas de pasta puestas en sus ojos llevaba puesto un traje que era adornado por una corbata de moño.

-era de mi esposa- malcom twiddy tomo asiento al lado de la pequeña –cuando estaba triste o alegre siempre lo tocaba la música era su vida y ella siempre estaba llena de música.

-creo que odio la música señor, Shirley lo miro con sus ojos un poco cansados de llorar resignada a lo que parecía inevitable

-tal vez no es solo cuestión de saber cuál es tu música comenzó a tocar algo sencillo "romance for piano" pensó la de ojos avellanas pero a su parecer no era lo que una vez escucho estaba con un sonido algo rápido y poco romántico algo que no le gustaba eso definitivamente no estaba bien

-¡alto! Grito al escuchar los primeros acordes y ver la expresión del señor se calmó –señor twiddy está mal debe de sonar más suave es como mmmmmmmmm si bailara un suave vals.

Todos en la venta desviaron su atención cuando comenzaron a escuchar el hermoso sonido del piano incluso Elsa y yo junto con Albert el organizador nos vimos atraídos por tan embriagadora sonata, en poco tiempo se había formado un circulo de gente en el jardín algunos suspiraban otros cerraban los ojos al deleite pero al abrirnos paso la gente del frente estaba impresionada mientras malcom tocaba el piano Shirley dirigía con una barita haciendo ademanes moviendo sus manos con gracia y delicadeza mientras la música transcurría serena llena de sentimiento era ella sin duda dirigía la pieza para cuando termino los aplausos no sorprendieron aplaudían incluso de las casas vecinas hasta grabaron un video que se había hecho viral en un sitio web sin duda Shirley tenia talento único para dirigir piezas musicales.

-vez llevas la música dentro no hay de qué preocuparse el longevo le explicó antes de que todos se acercaran a saludarla y felicitarla tal vez nunca aprendería a tocar el piano ni cualquier otro instrumento pero sin duda llevaba la música dentro.

El ocaso del día ponía el cielo de un color naranja mientras varios retazos de nubes volaban como algodón de azúcar y los árboles se mecían con la briza del verano en la acera del vecindario dos chicos una niña futbolista y su mejor amigo regresaba a sus respectivas casas con raspones y llenos de tierra

Max se había llevado las manos a la cabeza dando una carcajada que Jenny entendió rara

-sabias que estás loca, quien pensaría que tu retaste a los de sexto y saliste ganando

-si verdad, pero si solo fue un mísero gol

-bueno un gol es un gol no

-creo que tienes razón habían caminado por todo el vecindario sin decir una sola palabra la casa de Jenny estaba más cerca que la de Max siempre tenían por costumbre despedirse con un saludo especial "**Auf Wiedersehen" (hasta la próxima vista) **

**-¡Max espera! el chico miro extrañado a su amiga que no estaba como en otros días **pues un pálido color carmín le teñía la cara –sabes hoy me divertí muchísimo

-yo también loquilla estoy ansioso al próximo partido en la escuela

-también yo, pero sabes me gusta estar contigo

-a mí también por eso eres mi mejor amiga

-si pero mañana es tu cumpleaños, verdad Max

-oh enserio lo había olvidado ¿me darás un regalo?

Jenny vio esa cara de su amigo esperar algo "vamos bésalo sé que tú puedes" dijo en sus adentros

-maldición que rayos con fuerza tomo a su amigo del rostro plantándole un beso en los labios fue algo inocente una experiencia inolvidable que ambos nunca olvidaran al separarse no podían ocultar su cara de vergüenza al otro

-b-b-bueno que fue eso

-Max me gustas desde que llegaste al barrio me gustas y no me hagas repetirlo

-Shirley yo… tu también me gustas la niña no sabía que decir sus sentimientos eran correspondidos así ambos se despidieron para de nuevo pasar un día más en sus casas.

-espera mama yo te ayudo con los platos Elsa le extraño la petición de Jenny me miro y yo solo levante los hombros, tarareaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando por momentos el beso de Max tapándose el rostro dando grititos de emoción.

Mientras Shirley se había dormido escuchando todas las obras de sus compositores favoritos la lleve a su recamara la cubrí y le di un beso en la frente cuando por fin estábamos solos mi esposa se acerco estaba confundida por lo que había pasado en el día

-tenemos unas hijas extraordinarias le respondí gracias Elsa por darme tan hermosos angelitos me acerque y la bese estaba tan enamorado de ella

**_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_**

**_Uff" ya tiene un buen que no actualizo mi historia el tiempo y la inspiración escasea espero alguna de sus propuestas abierto el buzón de propuestas _**

**_Jack esta comenzando apreciar mas la vida que tiene con Elsa cada dia se pone interesante ya que jamas habia pensado ser padre y ahora que lo es esta feliz y esa felicidad está completa porque Elsa siempre es y será el amor de su vida, ay como anhelo que Jack este en la segunda película de frozen jelsa forever _**

**_Espero sus reviews opiniones sugerencias y tomatazos_**

**_Sayonara…._**


	5. Chapter 5 un dia no como cualquiera

-**_un dia no como cualquiera_**-

Una vez caminando por el centro comercial y mirando todas las tiendas por las que pasábamos me daba cuenta de que Elsa suspiraba a cada momento cuando observaba algún detalle que le gustaban y vaya que suspiro cuando vio esas zapatillas rojas en el mostrador o ese vestido que costaba más de lo que imaginábamos era a la vez torturante que yo siendo su esposo no pudiera ni siquiera poder ganar más de lo necesario para darle un poco de felicidad a mi esposa.

-Elsa si quieres podemos hacer un sacrificio y yo podría…..

-nada de eso ahorraremos para la universidad de las niñas y fin de la discusión más valía hacerle caso Y es que ella era así le gustaba sacrificarse por los que ama al final del día solo bastaba que nos pasáramos la noche abrazados y eso me hizo pensar que yo debía hacer todo lo posible por hacerla feliz

-Elsa, estas despierta

-si, si lo estoy cariño

-he estado pensando porque te casaste conmigo pudiste haber sido una excelente abogada tus padres te apoyaban vaya hasta tenías esa beca completa que yo jamás conseguí.

-Jack querido no pienses por un momento que te dejaría solo para estar con algo o alguien mejor te elegí a ti y tu me elegiste a mí, mira la vida que tienes, tenemos dos estupendas y hermosas hijas, tienes un buen empleo si claro las cosas son difíciles pero para quien no.

Jack nunca había dudado de sí mismo en la vida pero de lo que si estaba seguro en ese instante era de algo que lo hacía feliz

–y que no se te olvide una buena y hermosa esposa

Esa afirmación sonrojo a la peliblanca que lo beso para que al fin se callara

-te amo Elsa

-no te cansas de decírmelo eso es bueno, Jack se quedó despierto hasta que el alba se asomó por el horizonte su esposa lo seguía abrazando y miro su mano ahí estaba esa sortija el juramento ante el altar que iba amarla hasta el día de su muerte.

El sábado habíamos salido temprano hacia un poblado a las afueras de la ciudad por suerte la camioneta funcionaba de maravilla disfrutamos el viaje observando los paisajes que se nos presentaban en el trayecto.

De pronto nos topamos con un lugar donde cultivaban fresas y ninguna de mis damitas se resistió a visitar

-papi podemos ir, sus caritas de súplica y pucheros doblegaron fácilmente mi corazón

-está bien solo si su mama le dice que si Elsa salto de su lugar como diciendo porque yo

-mami podemos, podemos aplicaron la misma técnica con Elsa que solo levanto una ceja sonriendo a sus pequeñitas

-está bien pero solo un momento tenemos que llegar a la villa del novio de su tía

-yeeeeeeeeeee gritaron Jenny y Shirley al mismo tiempo, la plantación que luego descubrimos que era de la familia de hicuup que por casualidad lo habíamos encontrado ahí junto con su esposa estaban haciendo un pedido muy importante.

-ah hola Elsa, se alegró Merida al verla – que hacen por aquí

-estábamos por ir a zunchen village cuando mis niñas vieron esta plantación y mi esposo pensó que era buena idea

-no me digas que…. En cuanto me vio la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos mirándome con detenimiento lanzándome rayos mentales –trajiste a copito de nieve

Ese apodo lo había tenido Jack desde la primaria y no pensó nunca escucharlo más

-oye espera por un segundo yo no me llamo…..

-ni hablar se volteo Merida a ignorarme y se agacho un poco para ver a mis niñas

-quien quiere cortar fresas a Shirley le brillaron los ojos y Jenny salto de la emoción

-yoooooooooooooo

Las chicas se dirigieron con una cesta hasta la plantación Elsa iba platicando algo con Merida que luego rieron cuando nos vieron a los dos hicuup había llegado en ese mismo momento

-y cómo va el matrimonio Jack me dio un empujón hicuup

-oh de maravilla ella ordena y yo como buen perrito faldero obedezco

-no es curioso nos despedimos de una vida de libertades para ser esclavizados por nuestras esposas que bonito es lo bonito

-me estás diciendo que es mejor estar soltero que casado

-no lo que sucede amigo es que nos enamoramos es algo común y al enamorarnos descubrimos muchas sorpresitas como, que se corta las uñas en la noche, ver afeitarse, o tienes prohibido llegar a tales horas eso si es delirante pero todo eso no importa porque la amas

-ahora si te sigo la corriente, pero dime como va tu pierna acaso no tu…

-si la perdí pero tengo un tío que me hizo una prótesis y me quedo de maravilla

-yo solo veo un trozo de hierro mal hecho

-cuando te acostumbras ni siquiera lo notas, hicuup distinguió esa silueta pelirroja llena de chinos sonriente y feliz esbozando una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro

-la amas demasiado no hicuup a Merida

-si es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, sabes no me importa nada que solo estar con ella

Al mirar a Elsa también sentí lo mismo y me sonroje trate de tapar mi rostro pero era inevitable

-creo que te entiendo

-por cierto Jack voy a ser padre, eso me cayó como balde de agua fría no tenía palabras solo una

-felicidades hicuup solo atine a decir después de todo había escuchado que ellos trataban

-ella siempre quiso ser mama y yo también quería ser papa gracias a nuestras oraciones pudimos lograrlo

-espero yo también hacer feliz a Elsa a veces siento que no es tan feliz conmigo que tengo muchas dudas

-no te preocupes amigo ella es feliz contigo puedo verlo y si yo puedo verlo creo que tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie

Al despedirnos de nuestros amigos llevamos una cesta llena de fresas que las niñas atesoraban con cariño

-mami crees que a la tía Anna le gusten las fresas comento Shirley

-si cariño seguramente tendrá que comérselas todas ya que sus sobrinas favoritas se las llevan

-papa estoy cansada se froto los ojos Jenny para después quedarse dormida y luego le siguió su hermana amabas estaban abrazadas y plácidamente soñaban la noche había llegado y zunchen al fin estaba a solo un kilómetro.

-uf por fin ya llegamos

-vamos Shirley la cargo en brazos Elsa al igual que yo levantaba a Jenny para cargarla, adentro de la cabaña que habíamos llegado Anna mi cuñada nos había recibido con una calidez fraternal y los familiares de kristoff el novio de mi cuñada me invitaron a un juego de beber y Elsa se quejaba junto a las demás señoras y mujeres presentes pero luego también retamos a las chicas Elinor a pesar de ser elegante y parecer que no rompía un plato venció a bocón y a su esposo en una sola ronda, las señoras Valka y Gidda la madre de kristoff nos sorprendieron por su resistencia y sobriedad para caer rendidas ebrias al mismo tiempo, Estoico y Fergus se quedaron al último esa competencia no la vimos por qué yo ya estaba demasiado ebrio y mi mujer me ayudaba para ir a nuestra habitación.

-hic Elsa sabes que te amos hic

-estas borracho no hables

-si hic pero tienes que creerme hic

-por algo me case contigo pero no fue para verte borracho

-si´p pero espera un momentito descargue todo lo que había comido en la planta del corredor que al día siguiente se marchito por razones desconocidas

Al amanecer el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba pensar ¿Dónde estaba mi esposa?

Cuando Salí a buscarla lo primero que tenía pensado era en pedirle perdón de rodillas por haberme embriagado tanto, fue cuando me topé con kristoff

-oye kristoff sabes donde esta Elsa es que no la encuentro

-oh si esta con mi madre y las demás señoras en su habitación seguramente están confeccionando el vestido de Anna, me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que se tomaba el matrimonio a mi antes me daba pavor de solo escuchar su sonido pero y ahora donde estaba esa dichosa habitación eso olvide preguntárselo pero mejor decidí buscar una por una hasta que vi a la señora Valka salir con telas holanes y terciopelos de una puerta.

-disculpe se encuentra con ustedes Elsa?

-si ella se encuentra ahí

-puedo entrar

-si ya terminamos, cuando la abrí estaba angelicalmente divina tenia puesto el vestido de novia con los labios carmesí y el pelo ondulado definitivamente me volvía presa de su belleza ella se ruborizo ligeramente

-estas bellísima el vestido caía elegantemente y el corsé azul de lentejuelas estilizaba su figura lo que más me volvía loco era su rostro ruborizado y hermoso tenia tantas ganas de besarla que ignoraba la presencia de la demás gente dentro de la habitación me acerque y tome suavemente su rostro y la bese hasta quedarnos sin aliento la tome de la cintura para no separarnos.

-que fue eso Jack su rostro estaba encendido por la pena y la emoción

-eso fue porque te amo lo malo después de nuestro apasionante beso fue que Anna nos recordó que había un mundo de ojos mirándonos y algunos decían pero que diablillos sin embargo a mi nada me importaba más que estar besándola tuvieron que separarnos antes de que otra cosa ocurriera.

La boda de mi cuñada se llevó acabo en zunchen una villa junto al mar ahí junto a su novio se dieron el beso y el sí acepto Elsa suspiraba le tome la mano y ella me miro sonriendo muy feliz

Luego del banquete y haber bailado un ratote con mis hijas por fin estábamos solos Elsa y yo.

-Jack te amo soy muy feliz por tenerte

Rápidamente sentí un alivio porque a nadie quería más que a Elsa y mis hijas era un hombre afortunado un hombre feliz un hombre que por fin había encontrado su lugar en la vida

De nuevo la tome del rostro y la bese estábamos ahí perdiéndonos en ese paraíso donde solo existíamos Elsa y yo claro con las niñas que luego llegaron

Hola mis queridos lectores disculpen que no he actualizado mis fic es que ahora tengo un montón de cosas en que pensar pero Elsa y Jack se siguen amando de eso no hay duda ahora todo da un giro Jack comienza adaptarse a su vida y pronto algo pasara gracias a todos los que leen este fic pero me gustaría que me mandaran un reviews para saber que les pareció o algunas sugerencias todo es válido solo mándenme un reviews

Adiós


	6. Chapter 6 viaje de una ida y una vuelta

**_\- Viaje de una ida y una vuelta por Jack-_**

Encontré dos boletos cuando tome la foto familiar enterrados en el marco decían sanfrancisco Tokio y otro en caracteres japoneses decía Tokio sanfrancisco le pregunte a mi esposa pero ella solo me dijo;

-Recuérdalo muy bien tu sabes

Cerré los ojos y algo en mi tenía un recuerdo muy nítido era yo esa vez en la que deje atrás y mientras avanzaba me había dado cuenta de que jamás la volvería a ver sentí un revuelo pero mi decisión era firme

Elsa ella se había dado la vuelta decepcionada y triste otra cosa que recuerdo es que subí a ese avión y pronto estuve en el trayecto a Tokio no tenía nada en mente que no fuera Elsa su sonrisa y el beso que nos dimos eso no me dejo ni dormir en el avión había llegado a Tokio a la misma hora que me había despedido de Elsa de pronto ocurrió algo que tal vez no tenía pensado hacer nunca deje tirada mi maleta con todo y carta de la universidad busque con desesperación la fila de regreso a casa me cole entre los que habían esperado un buen rato sufrí de muchas rabietas y maldiciones de parte de los pasajeros en la fila hasta que conseguí el boleto se lo entregue a la señorita del vuelo creo que muchos se habían dado cuenta de mi desesperación mi talón desesperado se movía con tal rapidez que se escuchaba en el pasillo estaba muy muy desesperado pensé que tal vez ella todavía estaría esperando.

Era obvio que no había nadie en el aeropuerto de san francisco ni taxis para acabar pronto no tenía ni dinero corrí con todas mis fuerzas tenía que encontrarla decirle que fui un idiota al dejarla sola llegue hasta el amanecer a su casa toque a la puerta

-Jack que no te habías ido a Japón su madre me miro con sorpresa

-perdóneme señora pero necesito hablar con Elsa

-ay Jack no ha aparecido desde ayer no sabemos dónde está, estaba angustiada

-mama quién es? en cuanto le dijo a Anna que era me golpeo

-idiota por tu culpa no sabemos dónde está mi hermana vez allá afuera y encuéntrala

Corrí de nuevo a mi casa, mis padres se habían sorprendido pero solo me preocupaba llegar al móvil que tenía en la mesa, ya que deje mi maleta en Japón, lo tome marque muchas veces

-Jack que haces aquí deberías estar en Tokio mi madre estaba sorprendida pero estaba tan preocupado por Elsa que la ignore igualmente a mi padre

-Jack no deberías estar en Japón que sucedió contigo porque regresaste pude notar algo de enojo en su voz pero no le respondí

Me sucedió lo mismo marque muchas veces en mi móvil pero nada mande mensajes camine por los muelles algunos parques y algunos lugares que sabía que estaría pero nada. La nieve comenzó a caer había noticias que se pondría peor y entonces cuando había perdido toda esperanza de encontrarla justo en una colina en un árbol que me recordó la primera vez.

Ahí estaba sumida en el inmenso vacío de la soledad lloro por mucho tiempo se recargo sobre el árbol con resignación se volvió y miro a la persona que tenía en frente de nuevo se le acuaron los ojos celestes

-Jack" grito feliz la abrace como nunca absorbí la esencia de su ser, de ese momento por fin estaba donde me correspondía con ella a su lado –por qué regresaste

Le seque las lágrimas y le sonreí –no quiero vivir una vida donde tú no estés si te pierdo de mi vista temo no volver a verte a sentirte.

-recuerdas este lugar mire el árbol y al horizonte comenzó a salir el sol abriéndose paso entre las nubes de nieve -aquí te di nuestro primer beso

-todavía lo recuerdas se hundió mas en mi pecho, -Jack perdón arruine tu futuro ahora que haremos

-sinceramente no tengo idea pero una cosa es segura estaremos tu y yo siempre juntos

Después de eso discutí con mi padre pero estaba claro que no dejaría sola a Elsa por nada en el mundo abandone mi hogar pero no perdí las esperanzas porque tenía conmigo lo que más quería en este mundo la observe junto a mi lado durmiendo plácidamente eso me daba paz y renovaba mi voluntad de protegerla para darle un futuro mejor, a veces la vida no es como tú quieres pero si no pierdes lo que más amas pueden suceder cosas extraordinarias nuestros amigos de la escuela nos habían dado su apoyo y algunos trabajos que hice nos fueron de mucha ayuda después de mucho tiempo recordé lo que por fin estábamos esperando estaba en la cocina de nuestro apartamento cuando Elsa llego del médico se había sentido mal desde la mañana la mire y se tocó el vientre "Jack vamos a ser padres" mis ojos se habían abierto de emoción no sabía no tenía idea de cuanta felicidad se podía experimentar pero sin duda fue la mejor noticia de toda mi vida.

-Ya lo recordaste Tenia en la mano los boletos de ida y de vuelta estaban al reverso de la foto familiar –volviste me dijiste que nunca te recordara que te fuiste porque querías estar aquí siempre.

-así siempre fue te amo Elsa no me apartare quiero vivir contigo hasta que me muera hasta que me vea contigo en el cielo y aun así te seguiré amando, sus labios comenzaron a surcar su delicado cuello ella se sonrojo sintiendo calor

-tranquilo Jack están las niñas ellas miraron con inocencia el momento Jenny suspiraba y Shirley se tapó los ojos de la pena

-papi continúen se ven muy lindos así sonrió de mejilla a mejilla Jenny sosteniendo su mentón con la mano

-se ven tan adorables que es demasiado para mis ojos Shirley hizo una escena dramática

-ah si ahora verán les hice cosquillas a ambas y las abrace eran mis tesoros

-ya basta papi jajaja, estaba donde quería estar.

Del inmenso cielo azul comenzaron a caer copos de nieve Salí a la calle con una sonrisa tarareando como un idiota, sintiendo que volaba pedí unos huevos leche unas galletas y algo para cenar cuando metí mi mano al bolsillo saque un muérdago con un listón rojo

-¡están listas! Escuche y enseguida las luces de navidad se encendieron indicándome el anuncio del termino de mi contrato frente a mí se apareció ese señor bajito de cabellos despeinados puso todo lo que había pedido en una bolsa de papel y enseguida me reconoció.

-hey Jack ¿cómo estás? Listo para volver.

-espera un segundo no quiero volver esto es fantástico le replique que hay de bueno en la vida que deje atrás ahí no me espera nada

-espera un segundo, HEY TU VEN AQUÍ grito a una joven que se congelaba afuera -olvidaste tu cambio- ella se acercó extrañada tenia las ropas desgarradas y estaba congelándose –aquí esta le extendió un par de dólares y un café caliente para aliviar su frialdad –algún problema señorita

Ella negó con una sonrisa porque conocía muy bien las intenciones de una buena persona.

-bien Jack esto es así el contrato terminara pronto arregla bien las cosas y nos iremos en tres días

-ya tan rápido, se sacudió la cabeza el frost- olvídalo jamás me iré de aquí pero el señor solo lo ignoraba

-si quien lo diría de nuevo regresas a tu vida de grandes ingresos tiempo libre y hermosos autos por cierto ya no tienes un Mustang el mercedes es un mejor auto

-estas escuchando lo que digo no me iré de aquí, Sandy dejo de hacer sus cosas y se recargo en la barra con un semblante serio

-Jack esto no me corresponde a mi te dije que solo soy un trabajador además todo esto jamás paso disfruta de todo esto porque en tres días volvemos a la realidad créeme no será tan malo

-no volveré me escuchas, mi familia me espera y se fue de ahí pensativo

-ya me lo habían dicho antes Jack recuerda tres días más tómalo como un bono.

La hora de la cena estaba muy animada Jenny nos contó que pronto abrirán un nuevo campo de futbol y de cómo ayer habían vencido a los niños de la otra cuadra Shirley cantaba preparándose para el coro de los villancicos Elsa reía me encantaba verla reír su sonrisa me cautivaba y me hacia también reír pero dentro de mí lo sabía pronto esto acabaría

-te sucede algo Jack no podía dormir después de lo que me había dicho Sandy no pensé en otra cosa que no fuera mis hijas tenía que asegurarme que esto era real tenía la seguridad de que nada era una ilusión ni siquiera Elsa.

-no nada cariño es solo que no creo que esto sea verdad, ella se recargo en mi pecho suspiro tenía una mirada que me volvía loco

-Jack esto es real y soy tan feliz te amo, tu acaso no me amas

-por supuesto que si le dije seguro de si

-entonces no es una ilusión mientras me ames y yo te amé a ti jamás digas que esto no es verdadero tome su mano que se entrelazo con la mía pude ver ambas sortijas que reafirmaban mi razón con la otra mano apague la luz y ambos nos besamos en la obscuridad.

_**hola chicos se que me he tardado muccchu tiempo en actualizar pero ya voy a estar mas al corriente de la historia bueno aquí Jack recuerda lo que sintió al abandonar a nuestra queridísima elsa no soportaba la idea de tener que vivir sin ella yo tampoco jajaja bueno gracias a los que comentaron de mi historia **_

_**Ana White; gracias por tu comentario de verdad me hace feliz que te guste mi historia y si falta poco tiempo ya se le termino la semana a Jack y Sandy quiere llevarlo a la realidad pronto surgirán cosas que lo harán recapacitar**_

_**la chule. videgaray: gracias por tus animos espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y si elsa es la que manda jejej aunque bueno no lo demuestre mucho ahora que Jack se siente feliz siente que tiene otra vida pero desgraciadamente nada bueno es permanente Jack tendrá que luchar si quiere ver de nuevo a elsa.**_

_**guest; que bueno que te guste mi historia estoy feliz de que la disfruten**_

_**y a todos los que siguen mi historia espero sus comentarios y reviews para mi es importante saber como les parecio mientras tanto yo me despido **_

_**jobitachi cambio y fuera,,,,,,,,,,**_


	7. Chapter 7 soñar despierto

** soñar despierto **

No podía dormir de ninguna manera podía hacerlo tenía miedo porque todo esto desapareciera era tan aterrador que Elsa y mis hijas todo lo que me había hecho tan feliz desapareciera en un instante estaba hecho un mar de nervios Salí de la cama para asegurarme de que las niñas estuvieran bien abrí cuidadosamente la puerta , La habitación de Shirley y Jenny era una sola tenían dos camas era evidente que ambas tenían gustos diferentes la habitación estaba exactamente dividida por poster de un lado deportivos y del otro musicales, aun así las dos dormían juntas ambas estaban abrazadas y se cubrían una a la otra tenían esa cercanía que Elsa y Anna demostraban desde pequeñas bese sus frentes para volver con mi esposa que no tardaría en darse cuenta de que no estaría en la cama así que las arrope para que el frio no me las resfriara

-descansen mis angelitos. Al volverme estaba Elsa recargada sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándome con una sonrisa, sabía muy bien que no duraría ni un segundo en averiguar dónde estaría

-te ves tan sexy cuando eres un buen padre

-y tu estas tan hermosa como siempre Jack tomo su rostro acercando suavemente sus labios haciendo que cada rose fuera duradero y real –te amo

-Jack te encuentras bien susurro te noto algo extraño

-perdón es que no puedo evitarlo tengo tanta suerte de tenerte aquí a mi lado se besaron y abrazaron por un largo rato después trato de dormir por mucho tiempo había descansado de verdad.

-mira papa, mira, el árbol de la calle principal comenzaba a verse majestuoso mientras era levantado por una grúa aun no tenía puestos los adornos pero la gente a su alrededor y las luces comenzaban formar parte de su decoración el árbol de navidad era puesto todos los años por una peculiar familia los bodt que se creían los reyes de la navidad comenzaron a poner las esferas, los niños jugaban con la nieve y las casas también mostraron sus adornos apenas hoy iba a ser noche buena la gente se movía de un lado para otro con listas que hasta yo podría decir que eran exageradas.

-Elsa estas segura que todo esto nos hace falta mire con ojos de platos esa listita que casi tocaba el suelo ya les he mencionado que mi esposa tiene una peculiaridad, es muy nerviosa cuando se trata de eventos importantes

-eso solo son los ingredientes del pavo Jack además debes de encargarte de las luces, del árbol y de todo lo que tenga que ver con un día nevado, mi esposa no comprendia a lo que me refería yo hacer todo esto, -ah y cuidadito no se te vaya a ocurrir lo de la navidad pasada eh una cosa fuera de lugar y te mato eso ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa sosteniendo nerviosamente el cuchillo con el que partió ferozmente un pepino que hipotéticamente era yo.

-vamos Jack que navidad será mañana me quede helado caminando automáticamente hasta la puerta, Shirley se acercó y jalo de mi abrigo

–te ayudaremos me miraba con esos ojos incontenibles de alegría

-bueno veamos lo primero en la lista es… Un pavo? Jenny empezó a enumerar corrimos por el supermercado peleamos por el ultimo pavo del estante tuvimos una batalla épica por las uvas y ambas se molestaron cuando trataba de comprar una botella de wiski irónicamente me hacían recordar a mi esposa asesina.

Estábamos por fin en casa con todos los ingredientes los adornos y algunas cosas de más que compramos para nochebuena Shirley me ayudaba con el árbol mientras Jenny se iniciaba como cocinera con su madre

-mama te puedo preguntar algo? Había algo de rubor en la peliblanca hija su madre sabia de sobra de que se trataba pero aun así la dejo preguntar

-como haces que un hombre se enamore de ti

-Elsa miro extrañada a su hija apenas cumpliría los 12 pero esas preguntitas eran algo avanzadas para su edad

-no es que me agrade un chico solo lo decía por curiosidad, no es para que te alteres yo no quería decírtelo directamente, estaba hecha un tomate un tomate adorable tratando de apagar su rubor con ambas manos

-tranquila Jenny que no te voy a comer, bueno a ver. la señora frost se colocó un dedo en el mentón levantando una ceja miro a Jack escrupulosamente de pies a cabeza –mmmmmhn no lo sé creo que solo pasa

-eh? la respuesta de su madre la dejo atónita

-creo que no es necesario darle tantas vueltas al asunto si ese chico que te gusta también le gustas y el hace todo para estar contigo creo que no hay necesidad de saberlo, cuando conocí a tu padre él quería estar conmigo toooooooodo el tiempo tanto que algunos le apodaban el chicle.

-el chicle ¡? Ambas se miraron por un rato –jajajaja

Del otro lado se escucharon las carcajadas de las cocineras –que será tan gracioso se preguntó Shirley dejando solo a un Jack confundido que se confundió aún más al escuchar las carcajadas de las tres mirando cómplices al ingenuo peliblanco.

Hacían cuarto para las nueve y los villancicos se hacían escuchar, los adornos de santa Claus y muñecos de nieve recibían con un ambiente navideño a la visita que llegara a sus casas un automóvil rojo se detuvo en la acera de los frost de él bajaron una señora de cabello pelirrojo y un señor bonachón de larga barba blanca y abrigo rojo.

-crees que ya estén sirviendo el pavo? Se froto la panza el gran señor

-querido basta no venimos por la comida recibió un pequeño empujón de su esposa

-"abuelo" salieron las niñas riendo y tumbando al susodicho de un abrazo riendo y gritando

– atrapamos a santa Claus, atrapamos a santa Claus ciertamente tenía muy bien parecido y el traje le ayudaba

-hola mama, salió Jack que recibió un abrazo y un beso de su progenitora -feliz navidad hijo y mi nuerita donde esta

-en la cocina dándole los últimos retoques a la mesa, ¿cómo ha estado el viaje? espero no muy agitado, mientras norte frost reía con sus nietas y jugaban a la guerra con bolas de nieve grito;

-pero ya estamos aquí no, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

-bueno creo que ayudare a Elsa necesitara toda la ayuda posible porque es nuestro deber hacer una cena perfecta.

-hola hija querida abrió sus brazos para recibir a su nuera dándole un caluroso abrazo

-señora perla feliz navidad

-Elsa ya te dije que soy mama así que déjate de formalismos

-bien entonces mama quiero que veas algo cuando abrió el horno ahí estaba un pavo perfectamente dorado que ambas disfrutaron del aroma.

Todo estaba listo la elegante mesa el abuelo sacándoles risas a sus nietas la abuela tomando sitio en la mesa y Jack esperando el momento para clavarle el diente a ese pavo que desprendía un olor que hacía que la boca se le hiciera agua estaba feliz por la navidad pero todavía estaban dos lugares que no habían sido ocupados por dos invitados especiales su expresión cambio cuando Elsa tomo por enésima vez el teléfono de la cocina

"Perdóname hermana pero es que tengo que trabajar hasta noche" sonó en la bocina

-pero si te estamos esperando además es nochebuena dijiste que vendrías con tu novio y que celebraríamos juntas la llegada de la navidad, sus labios temblaban al igual que su voz

-hermana kristoff y yo ya terminamos tuve que elegir mi carrera, mira ya no seas infantil mañana iré con obsequios muy costosos lo prometo.

-no quiero regalos costosos, solo quiero a mi hermana aquí a mi lado es mucho pedir Anna trabajas tanto que casi no te veo, vamos ven prepare tu sándwiches especiales que tanto te gustan solo ven te estaremos esperando si porfís.

-Elsa mañana iré te lo prometo hoy no puedo, lo último de esa conversación fue un sonido sonoro de colgado golpeando el frágil corazón de Elsa y rodando una lagrima silenciosa que se limpió cuando Jack se acercó a preguntarle

-pasa algo mi amor

Era el coraje mismo estaba roja de la ira y triste también –es lo mismo siempre Jack mi hermana haciendo promesas que no cumplirá como la odio la abrace para hacerla sentir mejor pero me sujeto dejando salir un grito de desahogo que callo en mi pecho luego respiro profundo era admirable como volvía a la normalidad después de soportar tanta rabia.

-bien no hay que esperar más Anna no vendrá

-lo lamento Elsa

-no está bien creo que su carrera exitosa es mucho más importante que la poca cosa que es su propia familia

Automáticamente tomaba los cubiertos para dirigirse con una actitud de "me da igual todo" a la mesa pero la detuve sostuve su mano

-Elsa nada es más importante que la familia nada es más importante que tú, si Anna no ve el cariño que le quieres dar es su problema pero no quiero que pienses que tú no eres importante porque si lo eres para mí y para muchas personas más, creo que si no existieras estaría perdido mira a tu alrededor tus hijas te aman mis padres igual el suburbio entero sabe que eres una buena persona y yo te daría mi vida si me la pidieras ahora mismo.

-gracias Jack ambos se quedaron abrazados y Elsa pudo desahogar sus penas en lágrimas silenciosas que desvanecían cada rastro de miseria en ella siendo remplazada por una alegría más grande que era la de ser esposa y madre hasta nuera de personas muy especiales que la querían y la amaban hasta el punto de considerarse la persona más importante del mundo.

La cena de nochebuena transcurrió con risas, música y una plática muy peculiar

-y dime Elsa es cierto que tienes a raya a mi hijo Aquella noche sentí que nada merecía más la pena que estar con mi familia Elsa había preparado todo para la cena de navidad era una excelente cocinera

-el pavo esta riquísimo contesto mi madre extendiendo una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a mi esposa

-gracias me esforcé para que les gustara suegrita

-Elsa ya te dije que me dijeras mama porque sigues con esos formalismos

Mi esposa estaba totalmente roja recibir halagos de tu suegra no era muy normal,

Después de cenar y esperar por fin ya era veinticinco de diciembre las niñas se habían quedado dormidas en el sofá papa y mama se las llevaron a su habitación dejándonos a Elsa y a mí en la sala junto a la chimenea Elsa descansaba apaciblemente en mi brazo mirando las llamas de la fogata que ardía estaba a pocas horas de irme lo presentía por eso comencé a creer que jamás volvería por fin pude comprender que todo lo que necesitaba Elsa lo tenía, su amor su cariño su valor estaba ahí junto a ella y no me importaría si era el último instante siempre la tendré a mi lado

-júramelo Jack de repente ese silencio acogedor se rompió otra vez sus ojos celestes me miraba fijamente sonrojada atenta a lo que podría decir –que toda la vida estarás aquí, que todo esto no es una mentira, que tú eres real Jack júrame que tú me amas

-Elsa yo….

-solo júralo Jack porque a veces creo que todo lo que somos lo que vivimos no tiene que ver con un sueño si no lo haces siento que desaparecerá.

-no me dejaste terminar, juro que te amo que no estarás sola que yo estaré ahí cuando nadie más este Elsa te amare siempre, lo juro

Nos besamos y ella soltó una lagrima de alegría los ánimos poco a poco iban tomando más calor el abrigo con el que nos cubríamos dejo caer un muérdago que brillo destellando un flash que me dejaba en la cama de mi lujoso departamento mi teléfono móvil sonó me desperté de pronto sentí miedo Elsa ya no estaba a mi lado mire hacia todos lados busque en las demás habitaciones todo prácticamente había desaparecido corrí descalzo hasta el ascensor

-¡Elsa! ¡Shirley! ¡Jenny! No podía encontrarlas me la pase de un lado a otro tenía miedo que les hubiera sucedido algo no pude más el Mustang había amanecido en la cochera lo tome corriendo a casa al llegar mire por las ventanas estaban todos los adornos y el árbol estaba exactamente igual que la noche anterior pensé que si cruzaba la puerta ellas estarían allí pero cuando tome el pomo de la puerta estaba cerrada un señor me recibió explicando que me había confundido

-regrese a mi auto llegue al parque y me detuve a pensar en una de las bancas, mire mi reflejo en un charco medio helado las extrañaba tanto que no pude evitar llorar era navidad era una triste navidad porque me lo había perdido todo.

El teléfono sonó en vibrador lo sujete casi con desesperación

"señor Jack habla meg tengo un mensaje para usted es de la señorita Elsa"

Inmediatamente puse en marcha al bólido

"me dijo que le gustaría despedirse de usted"

-despedirse?

"si señor ella se ira a noruega y su avión sale en veinte minutos"

Salí sin respetar cualquiera de los límites de velocidad tenía que estar ahí tenía que cumplir mi promesa cueste lo que cueste estaría a su lado, pero todo se tornó obscuro cuando perdí el control por la resbaladiza carretera chocando contra un poste, el claxon sonaba y en mi mente solo estaba Elsa talvez este sea mi fin me lo merecía pero después de todo fui feliz con ella. Lo último que recuerdo es que me entregue al inmenso vacío flotaba estaba obscuro y un tarareo dulce me llamaba ese era el primer rayo de luz que me hacía sentir "vivo"

**hola a todos aqui esta un nuevo cap estoy un poco nostalgico por que pronto ya voy a terminar este fic y me dedicare a otros projectos pero por ahora jack ya volvio aterrado por que su legitim amor ya no estara mas a su lado pero bueno hay que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver que pasa todo se ha desvanecido ahora lo que vivio solo seran recuerdos pero mas que eso el debera retomar su vida,o luchara por recuperar a elsa espero yo que si.  
**

**si te gusto dejame un review acepto de todo gracias jobitachi cambio y fuera**


	8. Chapter 8 Hombre de Familia

**-HOMBRE DE FAMILIA-**

-Elsa¡ grite al abrir los ojos tratando de alcanzarla pero me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde mi imprudencia me había costado el último intento por recuperarla me recosté sobre la cama resignado tendría la determinación de ir a buscarla pero un brazo roto y una pierna en el mismo estado jamás me dejarían hacerlo, tendría que asimilar que ya esto era todo se acabó que ya nada se puede hacer y además que le diría le gritaría que la amo jamás me creería, tal vez le contaría lo que imagine las cosas maravillosas que hicimos juntos, lo grandiosa que es y lo que significa para mí pero ahora todo eso se desvanecía en la luz del olvido la enfermera tomo mis signos vitales no decía nada ella ni tenía ganas de conversar.

-señor quien era la chica que estaba aquí, la enfermera siguió en lo suyo mientras yo le veía extrañado –tal vez un familiar o su esposa

-no tengo familia le dije con franqueza ni esposa

-qué extraño estuvo aquí desde que se enteró de su accidente, está seguro que no es de su familia por que la vi día y noche esperando a que despertara pero al parecer se fue

-creo que la conozco

-es alguien importante?

-si es el único amor verdadero que tuve pero fui tan idiota como para no verlo pudimos haber hecho cosas maravillosas pero lo mejor era que siempre estaría a su lado para consolarla protegerla, amarla estoy tan triste ahora que no hay nada que pueda calmar este dolor la extraño.

-entonces a quien llamo señor pasado mañana lo darán de alta y bueno alguien tiene que venir por usted debe de tener a alguien quien sea

-no hay nadie mi vida esta vacía ahora ya no me importa nada

-entonces creo que llamare al doctor tenga usted un buen día, la enfermera se retiró detrás de la puerta se escucharon unos murmuros y entonces alguien entro un señor bajito de cabellos despeinados

-que tal Jack bienvenido a la realidad

-lárgate

-la enfermera me dijo que estabas en un trauma emocional y vine a ver qué era lo que sucedía quieres hablar de eso

-maldita sea Sandy tú me metiste en esto por tu culpa estoy así por tu culpa perdí a Elsa

-oye oye yo solo te di un sueño lo demás tú lo hiciste yo solo cumplí con lo que me habían encomendado

-y quién diablos te pidió que me encontrara en este estado quien me torturo de esta forma yo solo quería encontrarla quería estar de nuevo con ella

-por qué Jack después de tanto tiempo después de tanto éxito no es eso lo que más querías

-si pero ahora que lo pienso solo me importa Elsa intercambiaría todo lo que tengo lo que soy tan solo por una oportunidad de verla de nuevo.

-por qué Jack? Se volvió el hombre bajito hojeando unos documentos esperando la respuesta

-por qué la amo

-y si estuviera aquí

-haz lo que quieras, Jack se había resignado las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos apretujando los dientes con rabia había echado todo a perder y la única oportunidad se había desvanecido

-se encuentra aquí?, al escuchar la suave e inconfundible voz Jack casi se desmaya de la emoción se había secado las lágrimas para comportarse después de todo había pasado tanto tiempo al abrir la puerta no pudo creerlo Elsa le había sonreído

-hola Jack, veo que te encuentras bien necesitas algo, quieres que llame a alguien?

-señorita Elsa verdad? El bajito doctor la saludo de la mano ignorando cualquier negativa de alguno de los dos -Solo necesito que este aquí unos instantes voy a revisar unas cosas y podrá llevarse al señor Jackson a su casa, ambos se habían mirado soltando un sonrojo encendido.

-Elsa yo…. No quiero ser una molestia solo quería

Ella negó con la cabeza – no de ninguna manera de hecho quería invitarte una taza de café

-creo que mejor debí de haber dicho eso yo primero, la nieve comenzó a caer suavemente pronto iba a ser año nuevo pero el tiempo debió detenerse mientras los dos platicaban de cosas ridículas cosas sin asunto de las que suelen platicar dos personas que acaban de reencontrarse

-ayer vi una película Jack bueno es que de hecho casi es una tradición ver películas navideñas

Era de un joven que había dejado a su amor para irse al extranjero tuvo éxito pero se sentía solo hasta que un milagro ocurrió soñó como seria su vida si lo hubiera dejado todo por su amor ocurrieron muchas cosas pero él nunca dejo de amarla

-eso es maravilloso, se miraban mutuamente explorando cada centímetro de sus rostros Elsa recordó con agrado esa sonrisa cautivadora que la hacía babear todos los días, Jack se sumergió en los ojos de la platina en sus labios en su perfume

El silencio se volvió un poco incómodo después de que se dieran cuanta de que se acercaban lentamente un leve sonrojo ataco a Elsa y Jack trataba de ocultarlo aunque era más que obvio

-Elsa quiero preguntarte una cosa

-si Jack

-Elsa me preguntaba si tu….. Luego el teléfono de Elsa sonó de nuevo era la cuarta vez en el día que ella recibía una llamada al contestar la conversación sonó algo acalorada ella con dolor cerro el móvil para luego voltearse dando una de sus clásicas sonrisas falsas había olvidado que ya no era su esposo así que abrí la bocota

-era tu hermana verdad?

-oh como lo sabes? Luego me explico Elsa, no había asistido a la cena de navidad este año y su hermana Anna estaba muy enojada pero todo tenía una razón un inconveniente ese era yo por mi culpa Elsa se estaba perdiendo momentos valiosos con su familia pero no iba a dejar las cosas así como estaban

-vamos Elsa, ella se sobresaltó –quiero que vayamos con tu hermana y le demuestres que la quieres pero sobre todo quiero ir contigo a donde quiera que sea no importa a donde

-Jack, ella no sabía que decir

-solo déjame remediarlo todo quiero que estemos juntos no importa si somos pobres si tengo un auto ridículo si nos inundan las cuentas solo quiero estar contigo tomo las delicadas manos de la platina mirándola sinceramente a los ojos

\- porque te amo

-por qué ahora Jack por que no fue en ese momento yo sufrí mucho Jack se me olvido la cuenta de cuantas noches había llorado por ti ahora que lo recuerdo todo vuelve todo lo que había superado vuelve, el dolor, la confusión la inquietud por qué.

-si me odias lo comprenderé tal vez me tome tiempo pero créeme que me avergüenza haberte hecho sentir todas esas cosas y que si tú me das la oportunidad yo…

Un beso de Elsa enjugado de lágrimas se coló entre las palabras que apenas iba a pronunciar el frost que comenzó a sentir nuevamente lo que su cuerpo había extrañado el amor.

La nieve seguía cayendo en ese hospital el día estaba frio pero había un fuego encendido en esas almas que poco a poco se desprendían de ese beso reconciliador

-nunca te odiaría Jack por que debía de hacerlo sé que te tomara un tiempo pero sabes quiero ser seducida de nuevo solo eso pido un poco de emoción a nuestra vida y no hablo de regalos que te quede bien claro, eso vino de un guiño y un nuevo beso que sacudió el pudor del bajito Sandy que bajo las cortinas para que las chismosas de las enfermeras no vieran.

Después de haber dado de alta a Jack se dirigieron a la casa de Anna, Jack no podía caminar asi que Elsa lo llevaba en silla de ruedas la nieve estaba algo espesa pero al fin pudieron llegar se abrió la puerta y el abrazo de dos hermanas estaba acompañado del perdón fraternal que nunca falta en la familia habían entrado y ambos en un sillón recargada Elsa sobre el pecho de Jack no dejaba de sonreír aunque sea dormida las manos entrelazadas ahora parecían inseparables.

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se reencontraron nuevamente era nochebuena Jack miraba desesperado el reloj los nuevos diagramas habían llegado al hangar y tenía que darse prisa si no quería ser asesinado

-señor Jackson tome John el guardia de seguridad le arrojo las llaves del automóvil

-gracias John y feliz navidad

-también a usted señor

-señor ya recibí la llamada de las firmas quieren que mañana usted…. Esa era meg que casi corriendo le explicaba el trabajo para la mañana siguiente

-meg mañana es navidad no se trabaja y salió corriendo hacia el restaurante favorito de Elsa con la pena y arreglándose un poco con el retrovisor suspiro hondo tomando una cajita de color negro, se mentiría así mismo si no estaba nervioso era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una cita pero esta vez sería algo especial el maître lo recibió

-ya está aquí

-si señor está allí, en una mesa junto a la ventana estaba redondeando con uno de sus dedos el fino cristal de una copa a medio servir elegante con un vestido rojo un chal iridiscente cubriendo sus hombros el cabello corto hasta los hombros un rojo carmín en sus labios y unos ojos seductores que lo vieron llegar.

-perdón por la demora amor, pero te juro que será la primera y única vez

-ya llevo dos copas de vino hoy espero una disculpa más entusiasta ya sabes dónde.

-cof cof tosió sonrojado si seguro pero hoy quiero que después de la cena me des una respuesta.

-Jack ya sabes que a mí no me gusta que me hablen con rodeos así que de una vez habla

-bueno ahí te va suspiro profundamente hincándose frente a la platina que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo tapándose la boca de la impresión.

-Elsa arendelle es para mí un honor que tu bueno si quieres, no te estoy presionando ni nada, tampoco quiero una respuesta rápida tampoco quiero que por que esta la multitud tomes una decisión errónea yo…..

-idiota solo pídemelo antes de que golpee

-quieres ser mi esposa

-si si quiero todos los presentes aplaudieron mientras Jack le ponía un anillo con una gema brillante dándose un beso que se convirtió en el comienzo de una vida maravillosa

Los años prosiguieron y compraron una casa en los suburbios.

Elsa en el sofá estaba recostada sobre el regazo de su marido frotándose una abultada barriga

-crees que me veo gorda

-por qué todas las mujeres embarazadas preguntan lo mismo

-solo di sí o no hincho sus mejillas adorablemente

-te vez maravillosamente bien, trajiste las palomitas, como era tradición la nueva familia iba a comenzar con su primera película navideña

-como se llama la película querida

-es una de mis favoritas

" _Hombre de familia."_

**Lo termine, lo termine wow es el último cap. gracias a todos ustedes al fin pude terminarlo **

**Agradecimientos a**

**La chule. Videgaray: gracias por tus ánimos y si ciertamente las mujeres mandan aunque no lo creas nos tienen a los hombres dominados jajaja.**

**Guest: pude llegar hasta el final y me emociona que te guste mi historia gracias**

**Y Ana White; muchas, muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones espero que este ultimo capitulo sea de tu agrado**

**Gracias a los que me brindaron su apoyo y gracias a todos los que leen este fic en verdad no saben la emoción que me da terminarlo gracias mis palabras no pueden expresar lo que siento, si tienen alguna opinión háganme saberlo.**

**Jobitachi cambio y fuera**


End file.
